Dracula/Gallery
The gallery for 'Dracula's selected artwork.'' ''Castlevania'' Dracula NES Castlevania.JPG|Dracula from original Castlevania C1 Dracula.JPG ''Vampire Killer'' Dracula Vampire Killer.JPG|Dracula from Vampire Killer ''Simon's Quest'' Dracula Simon's Quest.JPG|Dracula from Simon's Quest Simon's Quest Card Dracula.jpg|''Simon's Quest'' collectors card for Dracula NP Simon's Quest Dracula.JPG|Dracula from Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide SQ Watch Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Simon's Quest watch game LCD SQ Dracula Face.JPG|Dracula from the LCD Simon's Quest handheld ''Haunted Castle'' Dracula Haunted Castle.JPG|Dracula from Haunted Castle Haunted_castle_screenshot3.gif Haunted Castle Ad.jpg ''The Adventure'' Dracula Adventure.JPG|Dracula from Castlevania: The Adventure ''Dracula's Curse'' Dracula from Dracula's Curse.JPG|Dracula from Dracula's Curse Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Tokuma-shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book NP C3 Dracula Throne.JPG|Dracula from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide ''Captain N'' . Return to Castlevania 07 - Poltergeist King is a Fake.JPG|The Count disguised as Poltergeist King Return to Castlevania 08 - It's Really Dracula.JPG|True identity Return to Castlevania 11 - Dracula is a Bat.JPG|Bat form Return to Castlevania 12 - Give Me Back My Magic Staff.JPG ''Super Castlevania IV'' Dracula Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Dracula from Super Castlevania IV Famitsu Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Famitsu Akumajo Dracula guide book 67dracula.jpg|Dracula from All About Akumajo Dracula guide book NP C4 Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV guide ''Belmont's Revenge'' Dracula Belmont's Revenge.JPG|Dracula from Belmont's Revenge BR Dracula Manual.JPG ''Rondo of Blood'' Rob-offart2.jpg|Dracula from Rondo of Blood RoB Official Guide Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Rondo of Blood strategy guide Rob-offart43.jpg|Dracula from the PC Engine Fan ''Akumajo Dracula X68000 and Chronicles'' Dracula X68000.JPG|Dracula from Akumajo Dracula for X68000 (1993) DraculaChronicles.JPG|Dracula from Castlevania Chronicles (2001) ''Bloodlines'' Dracula Bloodlines.jpg|Dracula from Bloodlines ''Dracula X'' Akumajo Dracula XX Art Dracula 2.jpg|Dracula from Dracula X SNES-DraculaX-Opening04.png|Opening Screenshots SNES-DraculaX-Opening05.png|Opening Screenshots 2 SNES-DraculaX-Opening07.png|Opening Screenshots 3 SNES-DraculaX-Ending01.png|Ending Screenshots SNES-DraculaX-Ending03.png|Ending Screenshots 2 SNES-DraculaX-Ending05.png|Ending Screenshots 3 SNES-DraculaX-Ending06.png|Ending Screenshots 4 SNES-DraculaX-Ending07.png|Ending Screenshots 5 ''Symphony of the Night'' DracSymph.jpg|Dracula from Symphony of the Night Konami Magazine Dracula.JPG|Dracula in the Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga LCD SOTN Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the LCD Symphony of the Night 60802 blowup.jpg|NECA figure of SOTN Dracula King of Skulls - Dracula.JPG|Dracula in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night ''Legends'' . Leg dracula.jpg|Dracula from Castlevania: Legends Leg Dracula Manual.JPG Dracula Legends.jpg Leg Dracula Cover.JPG Dracgb31.gif Dracgb32.gif ''Castlevania 64'' and Legacy of Darkness . Cv64-offart19.jpg|Dracula as Child Malus from Castlevania 64 Malus.gif Malus and Demonic Steed.jpg|Malus and Demonic Steed Adult Malus.jpg|Dracula as Adult Malus from Castlevania 64 Dracula Legacy of Darkness.jpg|Dracula from Legacy of Darkness ''Circle of the Moon'' . DraculaCircle.jpg|Dracula from Circle of the Moon Dracula2.gif|Dracula's true form in Circle of the Moon ''Aria of Sorrow'' Caos-soma-cruz3.jpg|Soma as Dracula from Aria of Sorrow Soma Dracula Dawn of Sorrow.JPG|Soma as Dracula from Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack ''Lament of Innocence'' Cloi-mathias-cronqvist2.jpg|Mathias, who would become Dracula, from Lament of Innocence ''Dawn of Sorrow'' Soma as Dracula.JPG|Soma as Dracula in Dawn of Sorrow Soma2b.gif|Soma Dracula final form ''The Belmont Legacy'' . The Belmont Legacy - Three Brides.jpg|Dracula's Three Brides is the character which appeared in Christopher's nightmare. They don't exist really Belmont Legacy Soleiyu.JPG|Christopher's Nightmare Belmont Legacy Dracula.JPG|Revived Dracula Dracula Belmont Legacy.JPG|Dracula, King of the Vampires! The Belmont Legacy - Dracula bites Viktor.jpg|Dracula bites Viktor The Belmont Legacy - Transformation of Dracula.jpg|Transformation of Dracula The Belmont Legacy - Dracula is absorbed in Illyana.jpg|Dracula is absorbed in Illyana The Belmont Legacy - Final Fight of Christopher and Dracula.jpg|Final Fight of Dracula and Christopher Belmont Legacy -2.jpg|Cover of Issue 2 ''Curse of Darkness'' Dracula Prelude to Revenge.JPG|Dracula from Prelude to Revenge Manga CoD Dracula.jpg|Dracula from Curse of Darkness Dracula CoD Manga.jpg|Dracula from Curse of Darkness manga ''Portrait of Ruin'' DraculaPortrait.jpg|Dracula from Portrait of Ruin Por pic 25.jpg Por pic 36.jpg ''Order of Shadows'' Dracula Order of Shadows.JPG|Dracula from Order of Shadows OOS-Battle Against Dracula.png|Screenshot OOS-Desmond Last Blow.png|Screenshot 2 ''Dracula X Chronicles'' Dracula from Dracula X Chronicles.jpg|Dracula from Dracula X Chronicles Koma Dracula.JPG|Dracula in Koma comics ''Order of Ecclesia'' Ooe dracula 07 1024.jpg|Dracula from Order of Ecclesia DraculaPortraitEcclesia.jpg ''Judgment'' Castlevaniajudgementdracula.jpeg.jpg|Dracula from Castlevania Judgment Dracula Judgment Guide.jpg|Dracula's concept artwork from the Ultimate Judgement Guide Koma Dracula Judgment.JPG|Dracula in Koma comics Judgment Combo Animations Neutral-Combo-Dracula.gif|Hellfire' (B + B (B to Stop) Click to Watch Jumping-Attack-Dracula.gif|'Jumping Attack''' (Jump + B + B + B) Click to Watch Directional-Combo-Dracula.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B) Click to Watch Demonic-Cleansing.gif|'Demonic Cleansing' (Charge A + B (Also Aerial) Click to Watch Dark-Void.gif|'Dark Void' (A + B) Click to Watch Dark-Inferno.gif|'Dark Inferno' (Left Stick + A + B) Click to Watch Dark-Blaze.gif|'Dark Blaze' (Left Trigger + B) Click to Watch Demonic-Meggido.gif|'Demonic Meggido' (X) Click to Watch ''The Medal'' Dracula The Medal.JPG|Dracula from The Medal slot machine ''The Arcade'' The Arcade-Dracula.jpg|Dracula from Castlevania: The Arcade The Arcade-Dracula-Second_Form.jpg|Dracula's Second Form The Arcade-Dracula-Bat Form.jpg|Bat Form The Arcade-Dracula-Wolf Form.jpg|Wolf Form The Arcade-Dracula-Megiddo.jpg|Demonic Megiddo The Arcade-Dracula-Ending.jpg|Death of Dracula The Arcade-Little Witch-Ending01.jpg|Little Witch Ending The Arcade-Parody Ending03.jpg|''Tokimeki Memorial'' Parody Ending The Arcade-Parody Ending-Credits.jpg|''Tokimeki Memorial'' Parody Ending Credits ''Panchislot Akumajo Dracula'' series Pachi dracula 02 1024.jpg|Dracula from Pachislot game Pachislot03-Dracula Awakens.jpg Pachislot48-Dracula Claw.jpg Pachislot04-Dracula's Eyes.jpg Ad2 18 1280.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 2 Dracula Pachislot2.jpg Pachi Drac III 01.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 3 Pachi Drac III 02.jpg Dracula Char.JPG Dracula Top Page.JPG KPEDM-005.jpg|Dracula in KPE Dream Master Miscellaneous Gamebook-dracula.jpg|Dracula from Akumajo Dracula gamebook GVH Dracula.JPG|Dracula from Akumajo Densetsu: Genuineness Vampire Hunter gamebook Wai Wai World Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula from Wai Wai World Wai Wai Game Book Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Wai Wai World gamebook Kid Dracula Dracula Painting.JPG|Painting of Dracula in Kid Dracula Wai Wai 2 Dracula.JPG|Vampire (possibly Dracula) from Wai Wai World 2 Goemon-drac.gif|Dorakyuran, a parody of Dracula from Ganbare Goemon 2 Krazy Racers Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula from Konami Krazy Racers Keyboardmania Dracula.JPG|Dracula from KeyboardMania 2nd Mix Dracula from Resurrection.jpg|Dracula from Castlevania: Resurrection Evolution Skateboarding Dracula.JPG|Dracula from Evolution Skateboarding Dracula Track and Field.JPG|Dracula from New International Track and Field Dracula-ORECA BATTLE.png|Dracula in Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE Dracula animation concept art.JPG|Concept art for Dracula's Curse Animated Movie (TBA) Dracula Dracula